


A October Breeze

by Dandedil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Boy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Mention of Death, Minor Jaedo, Neighbors, Strangers to Lovers, bad boy, businessman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandedil/pseuds/Dandedil
Summary: Every one thinks Johnny is a bad boy, but Kun discovers that he's more than the rumours people say about him.





	A October Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @Elesteria, who beta read it. I wouldn't have be able to publish this without Rene, I ranted about the story and I always could talk Rene so if I say best beta reader of the world it wouldn't be a lie :D  
> \+ Summary also by @Elesteria
> 
> So I decided to put the songs here which I listened while writing this maybe someone wants to listen to them while reading :D  
> 1\. Give me the time of a song - Jay chao  
> 2\. Save me - Victor & Vin  
> 3\. what love had thought us - Eric Chao  
> 4\. I'm Ok - Ja  
> 5\. I'm Ok - Ja (longfei) & Eric Chao

The cold October breeze blows around Johnny’s body, cold wind hits his face and hands and they freeze for a moment, before they get used to the feeling.

It's past midnight and the streets are nearly empty, only a few college students celebrating the end of their midterms are out, stumbling drunk through the streets. Johnny can see his apartment block, and walks with fast and steady steps towards his building. It was a hard day, Taeyong talked non stop about the projects he had planned, and Jaehyun couldn't shut up about a guy he’d met in his history class. Johnny just wanted to lay in his bed and never wake up again.

In front of his apartment Johnny sees an unpleasant sight. A completely stranger is leaning against his motorcycle and he does not even look up when Johnny walks over to him

"Who are you?" Johnny's voice is rough and he grinds his teeth.

The stranger shudders for a moment. The stranger is shorter than him, and he’s got fear in his eyes he looks up at Johnny. He isn't wearing a jacket, is just standing outside in a beige button up and a brown sweater vest. His eyes are hooded and he looks tired. 

"Who are you?" A soft angelic melody rings through the cold night breeze. Johnny stumbles back a few steps before he catches himself again.

"The owner," he says less angry, and nods towards the motorcycle.

"Oh," the stranger looks at the bike before he stands up to his full height. Even fully standing, he’s at least a head shorter than Johnny. Johnny looks him up and down, before he bites his bottom lip. In a quick move, he stripes his jacket off and slings it around the body of the stranger who looks at him with wide eyes.

"You’ll catch a cold.” Is all Johnny says before he walks into his building, mentally slapping himself for giving his only jacket to a complete stranger. Johnny looks one last time at the stranger, and catches him looking at the ground. The street lights let him catch the blush he has when he clings to the jacket he’s drowning in.

 

»»»

 

"Since when do you have a jacket like that?" Ten’s loud voice brings Kun out of his thoughts. He looks at his best friend with annoyance written on his face.

"Come out, I'll be there in one minute. Don’t make me wait. It’s cold," Kun mocks with a high pitched voice, imitating Ten’s voice with a grin on his face.

"I don’t talk like that," Ten grins back.

"Anyways, here." Kun grabs the key in his pocket and gives it to Ten.

"I can't believe that you and Doyoung have only a half brain cell between you." Ten says. Kun looks confused as his best friend pats him on his shoulder. "That's what you should have said when two of your friend forgot their keys, despite having a night shift.”  
“Don’t be so nice Kun, someday someone will use you because of it." Ten shakes his head. 

Kun laughs fondly. "You should go, or you’ll be late." 

Kun waves at Ten until he’s out of sight, before walking in their building. He smiles, thinking about the stranger, and presses the jacket against his face to inhale the beautiful scent clinging to it.

Kun puts the jacket over his chair. He had to answer a few curious question from Doyoung and Ten, but they both gave up, when Kun answered with “I do not know who he is” for the eighth time. 

Every morning Kun wakes up to the black jacket, and a smile forms on his lips. He tip toes to his table, and strokes over the rough fabric of the felt jacket. Some days, when he feels himself extremely brave, he wears the jacket and inhales the foreign scent. Kun doesn’t see the handsome stranger again, but his face is imprinted in his brain. He just needs to close his eyes to see a tall handsome guy with beautiful dark brown eyes. With plump soft looking lips and a cute snub nose. With black locks that are gelled back from a firm forehead, which is covered in a few black lonely strand of hair.

Kun doesn’t see the stranger again and finds no way to give him his jacket back. He could always put it on top if his bike or against it, but Kun wants to see him again and his only excuse to do so is the jacket hanging over his chair.

With time the strangers scent fades, and the jackets drowns in the scent of Kun’s room.

»»»

Johnny gave his jacket to a complete stranger, so now he didn’t have a jacket anymore. It left him freezing to death, while Jaehyun and Taeyong are loudly complaining about the fact that the usual pizza day at the university canteen is cancelled for at least two month. Johnny looks through the crowd of students, and one particular person catches his attention. A sweet and pure smile, soft brown locks and a familiar brown sweater vest. It’s endearing how soft the moves of a simple human could be. A genuine smile forms on the face of the stranger when one of his friends steals food from his plate.

"Don’t think even about it," Jaehyun says and nudges Johnny.  
“What?" Johnny asks, his eyes still on the beautiful stranger. 

"Kun," Jaehyun states, and that finally gets Johnny's attention. 

"Who?" 

"Kun," Taeyong repeats. "The guy you are staring at."

Taeyong nods towards the stranger whose name is apparently Kun. 

"He’s Doyoung’s best friend." Jaehyun says, and looks at his feet as his ears turn red. 

"I assume it’s serious this time?" Taeyong asks and raises an eyebrow. 

"Yeah… kinda," Jaehyun speaks in nearly a whisper. He looks up at Johnny and Taeyong, the later of which, cooes at the sight of their younger friend. 

"On top of it Kun’s never been in a relationship, so we don’t know if he’s even gay. Truly a virgin. It’s the reason Doyoung and Ten are so protective when it comes to him." Jaehyun adds, and nods towards the table Kun’s sitting at.

Johnny tunes them out after the topic turns to Doyoung again. He stares at the other again, this time with foreign name in his thoughts.

It isn't until later that Johnny sees Kun again, and it's the worst time for it. It's the second week of November. The cold pre-winter breeze makes Johnny shiver after his workout and he doesn’t see it coming when one of the guys punches him from behind. Another one pushes him to the ground, but Johnny pushes himself up and turns to throw a punch back.

He doesn’t know how long it takes, but after a while he hears a voice threatening to call the police. The three guys let go of Johnny who lays still on the ground until an angel throws himself down beside him.

"Are you okay?" A soft melodic voice rings in Johnny’s ears.

 

»»»

With tender and soft touches, Kun cleans the bruises and wounds on the strangers cheeks, arms and lips, while he sits on the edge of Kun’s bathtub. 

Kun brought him home and discovered that the stranger lived only a floor below his apartment with Doyoung and Ten.

"I'm Johnny, Seo Johnny," the stranger, no Johnny, says with a soft tone. He doesn't look at Kun, just has his eyes on where Kun is cleaning an open wound on his arm. Kun straightens himself so that Johnny is in eyeline of his chest. 

He goes to turn around to wash his hands, when he feels cold arms wrap around his torso. His breath hitches when Johnny pulls him back, and buries his face in his back. "Thank you" he muffels in Kun’s ruby sweater vest.

Kun waits until Johnny is asleep to cook a meal for him, before he leaves Johnny's apartment with a smile. He leaves behind a short note with his phone number for emergencies.

Kun ignores all the questions he gets from Ten and Doyoung, and walks straight in his room with the biggest smile. He lays in his bed, face buried in his pillow and screams. The muffled sound is barely audible. He rolls over to face his ceiling and glances at the jacket on his chair. Johnny, he repeats in his head. 

»»»

Kun doesn’t see or hear of Johnny until the last week of November, when, to his surprise, Ten and Doyoung talk about him. 

"What did you say? Could you repeat it?" Kun asks because he wasn’t really listening to their conversation.

"I’ve met Jaehyun's best friends, and apparently Seo Johnny is one of them. I can't understand how an angel like Jaehyun is a friend of someone like Johnny." Doyoung says while he shakes his head. 

"What's with Johnny?" Kun asks as soft as always, but he can feel how the anger starts to build in him. 

"He’s totally rude. He always glares at everyone, and if you touch his things he gets mad and attacks you. He’s aggressive, and mean to everyone." Ten answers nonchalant, and eats some of the cake Kun made yesterday. 

"Did you see him do all these things?" Kun asks dry, and a shocked Ten just shakes his head. Doyoung who was writing to someone, probably Jaehyun, on his phone, looks at Kun with a confused expression. 

"He does glares at everyone. He’s also grumpy, and when you touches his things he does get mad pretty easily." Doyoung says unsure of himself. Kun only hums.

»»»

It’s two am when Johnny’s phone rings. The display shows him an unknown number. He wonders three times if he should pick up or not, before he decide against it. The other person hangs up, but Johnny immediately gets a message. >It's me, Mark!<

Johnny looks at the message for a span of three minutes, before he dials the unknown number which apparently belongs to his brother.

"Hey," Marks voice is muffled and his words are barely over a whisper.

"Hey, how’ve you been?" It’s been over four years since the last time they’d talked. Johnny’s missed him.

"Okay I think." It’s silent for a moment, before Mark speaks again. His voice shakes. "Grandma died six months ago."

"Everything belongs to you," he adds. "Grandma gave everything to you. Mom and dad tried with trials and money to stop it, but I don’t think that it’s fair. They didn’t let you know that she died. They didn’t send her letters to you when she asked. They didn’t let know you know about her funeral like she wished.”

“If you start a trial now, you could get what belongs to you." 

Johnny doesn’t know when he started to cry, but quite sobs are leaving his mouth.

"I don’t care about the company," Johnny says. He shouldn’t be shocked that his parents were so cruel. Ever since Johnny was a child, his grandmother was the most important person to him. When his family disowned him, his grandmother still sent him letters. Eight month ago she’d stopped, and now Johnny knew why. It was because she was on her deathbed. 

"It was her last wish," Johnny can hear how shaky and unstable Mark’s voice is. 

"I don’t have the money for a good lawyer," Johnny says and a loud sob leaves his mouth. 

" I know," Marks says with a quiet sobs. "I arranged something. Don’t let them get the company. Please do not let them have anything that Grandma and Grandpa worked so hard for.”

It’s silent, except for the loud sobs and muffled breathing. 

"I miss you," is all mark says, before he breaks and erupt into a fit of tears. 

Johnny hangs up and throws his phone away. He cries into his hands as he pulls his knees towards himself. His breath hitches a few time, and he shouts out frustration. Why were his parents like this? He lays down on his bed and tries to steady his breath, but the tears will not stop and his sobs get louder. He just can’t stop. 

Johnny doesn’t know why, but with shaking hands he grabs his phone and dials Kun’s number.

A sleepy, "Hello who is this?" greets him.

"Johnny," is all he can get out, before he sobs again. 

"Johnny, is everything okay? Where are you?" Kuns voice isn’t tired anymore. Instead, it’s worried and soft again. "

“Apartment." He hears a long pip and knows Kun has hung up.

Johnny presses his face into his pillow as more and more tears leave him. His biggest wish was to see his grandmother again and now he knows he would never see her again. He wanted to say so much to her. 

A loud knock on his door brings Johnny back to reality.

"Johnny, it’s me, Kun. Please open the door!" Kun’s worried, soft voice erupt around Johnny’s apartment. 

With shaking hands and body, Johnny goes to open the door. Not a second later, he’s wrapped in sturdy arms and pressed against someone. Kun is warm and his right hand pulls Johnny’s head down. Kun’s fingers drag through his black locks, while his left hand pulls Johnny in by his waist.

"What happened?" Kun askes. Johnny twists Kun’s t-shirt with his hands, and presses himself closer into Kun’s warm body. The soft butterfly kisses on his temple, and the whisper that everything is okay, that Kun is by him, calm Johnny down. 

Johnny is still shaking and shivering, but he lets Kun guide him through his apartment and back into his room. They lay in his bed, with Johnny's head on Kun’s stomach. Kun drags his fingers through Johnny's hair and listens to his story. 

Johnny tells him everything. His past, how he got disowned when he was twenty because of his sexuality, and about his grandmother. With his free hand, Kun grabs Johnny's hand and draws patterns on it. Everytime Johnny’s voice shake, he squeeze his hand to let Johnny know that he doesn’t need to rush, that he’ll stay until Johnny asks for him to leave. 

It’s four am when Johnny turns towards Kun and looks into his caring eyes. It’s four am when Johnny losses himself. It’s four am when Kun lets himself fall. 

Sweet moans and unsteady breath fill the silent atmosphere in Johnny's room. Soft kisses and light touches are shared. 

»»»

A warm body presses against Kun’s and a soft smile makes its way onto his face. Johnny's eyes are still puffy and even while he continues to sleep, it’s obvious that he’d been crying. 

Kun strokes a few strands of hair out of Johnny's face and he smiles, pulling Kun towards himself. Johnny buries his face in Kun’s neck, and he can hear a muffled "Sorry". Kun pulls away from Johnny and looks down at him in confusion. 

"For waking you up. For holding you here," Johnny explains, starting to blush. He looks up at the ceiling. "For an awful first time." 

Kun smiles, snuggling closer to Johnny. "I don’t mind waking up because of you and I don't mind staying up for you."

He presses a light kiss to Johnny's lips with a "and it was perfect."

He makes a satisfied sound and presses his face into the line of Johnny's neck. Johnny pulls Kun in even closer and breathes deeply. Kun giggles, pressing feather soft kisses on his neck.

Maybe they do go a bit fast. Maybe they really are rushing headlong into this, but Kun couldn’t care less. He already loves Johnny's touches, and craves for more.

In the following weeks they meet up nearly everyday. They talk every night to each other, and Kun learns more and more about Johnny. And with every day, he falls more and more for him.

»»»

It’s the end of December, a week before their winter break starts, and Kun is reading the textbook for his calculus class. 

He’s sitting on the floor in Johnny’s apartment and his hair is still wet from the shower he took early. The hoodie that Johnny gave him is a bit big, but Kun doesn't mind it that much. Sometimes the sleeves get in the way and he finds it hard to keep a hold his pencil. 

Behind him Johnny is laying on his sofa and playing on his phone. Every few minutes, he leans forward to kiss the back of Kun’s neck to try to distract him, but Kun has been carefully ignoring him.

"You don't even need to study. That stuff is for next semester and it doesn’t start for another five weeks" Johnny whines after yet another failed attempt. Kun doesn’t say anything, just continues to write the answer to the problem he’s currently solving. Johnny sighs, "I can not believe that I'm dating a nerd."

Kun stops writing and looks at Johnny. 

"Are we dating?" His question causes a frown to form on Johnny's face.

"Are we not?" Johnny returns, slightly irritated.  
"We are," Kun’s melodic voice and his satisfied smile are enough to melt Johnny. He doesn’t notice that Kun’s stood up, until he’s laying down on top of him. Kun kisses his neck, cheeks and lips. 

"Seriously? I’ve been trying to get you here for the last hour and you ignored me, but now you’re gonna act like I'm the most precious thing in your life?" Johnny says, shaking his head. He’s smiling despite it all though. 

"Even an hour ago, you were still the most precious thing in my life." Kun states, giggling when he sees Johnny's blush.

»»»

Doyoung stands in front of the door, with a worried look on his face. "You said you would be at the library. You weren’t there. You didn’t answer any of my messages either? Where were you?"

Behind Doyoung, Ten appears looking equally worried. 

"Let him in," Ten says, before walking back into the living room. Doyoung and Kun follow him in. 

Kun thinks that maybe he should finally tell them that he’s been seeing Johnny, that they’re dating. 

They sit down on the sofa, and both of them look expectantly at Kun. He twists with his fingers together and clears his voice, when a ping diverts their attention. 

Doyoung takes his phone out of his pocket, letting out a loud groan as he looks at the message. "Jaehyun and I decided to go out next week, and now Jaehyun’s asking if Taeyong and Johnny can come along. Taeyong’s not a problem, but Johnny..." Doyoung stops with a displeased sigh. "There’s something about Johnny. He needs a distraction."

Kun reconsiders telling them that he’s dating Johnny.

"I hate it how much Jaehyun depends on Johnny" Doyoung continues with another groan, before he looks back towards Kun. "But back to you. where were you?"

"The book I wanted wasn’t at the University library, so I went to the one near the cafe." Kun hates the lie as soon as it slips out, but he doesn’t correct himself. Instead, he listens as Doyoung and Ten hum in understanding.

"Let us know next time," Ten says.

»»»

Winter break starts with snow, and Kun is more than happy to the see the streets white. 

Secretly, he’d been hoping that Doyoung and Ten would visit their families during the break so that he could spend his days and nights with Johnny, but to his disappointment, they’d decided to stay. So instead of spending time with Johnny, Kun spends most of his time in his apartment or at his part time job. 

It’s a few days before Christmas, when a knock on their apartment door disturbed the silence. Doyoung opens it to a complete hysterical Johnny. 

"Jaehyun’s not here," Doyoung says, before he tries to close the door, but Johnny stops him. Doyoung raise an eyebrow in question. 

"I'm not here for Jaehyun."

Doyoung opens his mouth to speak, when Ten appears behind him asking "Who is it?". 

"Johnny," Doyoung says and nods towards the open door. 

"Jaehyun isn’t here?" Ten frowns, his words more of a question. 

"I need Kun," Johnny finally breaks in, causing the frowns on both their faces to deepen. 

"Why?" Doyoung asks, but before he can get an answer, Kun joins them. 

He’s more than a little surprised to see Johnny, especially when he’s told Johnny that he still hasn’t told anyone about them. His surprise turns to worry when he finally takes in the state that Johnny is in. 

"What’s wrong?" He asks softly. He can see that Doyoung wants to say something, but before he even gets a chance, Johnny is answering. 

"Mark’s in the hospital. There was a car accident. He called me a few minutes ago. He doesn’t want our parents find out, so he wants me to pick him up." Johnny's voice shakes, and nearly breaks, still in shock over the news he’d gotten a few minutes ago. 

Kun pushes past Doyoung and Ten, and reaches up to cup Johnny face in his hands. Johnny immediately leans into the touch. "I’ll go with you. Come in first, and calm down. If Mark was able to call you, then he’s okay." 

He strokes his thumb over Johnny's check and watches as Johnny nods. He steps in closer, burying his face in Kun’s neck. "He said that he was in the hospital and I panicked. Of course he’s okay, or they wouldn’t let him go, but…” Johnny takes in a shuddering breath, before stopping.. 

Kun leads him into their living room, before sitting him down on the sofa. He makes sure he’s alright, before he goes to the kitchen to make him some tea. In the time they’ve spent together, he’s learned that tea settle him. He’s filling the kettle when Doyoung and Ten join him in the kitchen. 

"Do you want to tell us something?" Ten asks after a few moments of silence. 

"Like?" Kun returns, looking up at his best friend. 

"Why Johnny came to you when he was in a state of hysterics? Where did you even met him?" Doyoung’s voice is pitched higher when he speaks. 

Kun rolls his eyes at them. "I wanted to tell you guys, but the both of you always talk so badly about him. I thought it would be better to keep it a secret." 

He goes to the cabinet and pulls down a mug. 

"You didn’t need to keep him a secret, just because we don’t like him" Ten says unsure, glancing to Doyoung who is looking slightly annoyed at Kun's confession. 

"We’re more than friends," Kun states and turns back to his best friends, whose expressions are sliding into shock.

"More than what?" Ten stammers, looking to Doyoung and then back again at Kun. 

"We’re dating," Kun says and watches as Doyoung storms out of the kitchen. He immediately goes for Johnny.

"What do you want from Kun? Wait no, I don’t actually care. Stay away from him," Doyoung grinds out. Johnny looks up at him in surprise, and then towards the other two as they follow Doyoung out of the kitchen.

"Doyoung!" The word is sharp, and it’s the first time that any of them have heard Kun shout. With anger lining his face, he steps between his best friend and boyfriend. 

"Johnny doesn't want anything from me! Can you just stop with all your Johnny hate. You don't even know him. He is nice! He’s caring and soft, and he’s cute and adorable." Kun says firmly, meeting his friends eyes. 

"Nice? Adorable? Why has nobody seen this side of him then? He already has you wrapped around his finger!" Doyoung snaps, his voice loud in comparison to Kun’s. 

"Wrapped around his finger?" Now it’s Kuns turn to be loud. "You didn’t even give him even the chance to show you another side. You always complain about him, but did you give him a chance? Did you ever think that it was you who was being mean to him? That there was a reason why Johnny acted so distant from you?" 

Doyoung swallowed. He looked towards Ten, before his eyes meet Johnny’s, and then finally Kun’s. "No."

»»»

It was more than four years since Johnny last saw his younger brother. He always imagined how it would be to see him again, but he never imagined that it would be like this. 

Taeyong is at work, which means he doesn’t have a car to pick him up. So instead, Kun and him make their way to the hospital by train. Kun doesn't let go of his hand, and Johnny is thankful that Kun came with him. When they arrive, Johnny calls Mark and they make their way towards the area he should be at. 

After four years, Johnny is finally seeing his brother again. He’s wrapped in a few bandages, but they look minor. He’s definitely taller than Johnny remembers, and he’s proud to say that his brother looks good. 

Mark walks towards him, and Johnny lets go of Kun’s hand to open his arm. Exactly like four years ago, Mark wraps his arms around Johnny's waist and lets his brother hug him. 

"I missed you," Mark says, looking up at his brother. 

"Sorry," he smiles, "I couldn’t grow as tall as you.”

Johnny grins, but doesn’t say that he’s actually glad that Mark isn't taller than him. "I don’t mind it that much.” 

Mark’s smile widens, "I told mom that I'm on vacation with Renjun." 

Mark gestures behind himself, and Johnny greets the boy standing behind his brother with a nod. 

"Can we stay with you?" Marks eyes are full of hope, and even if Johnny had wanted to tell him no, he wouldn’t be able. He nods. 

"It’ll kinda be like a vacation," Johnny says cheekily. He finally lets go of Mark, and points towards Kun. "This is my boyfriend, Kun.”

Johnny’s grin grows when he sees the blush spread across Kun’s face

"Nice to meet you,” Mark beams at Kun. For a moment, Kun looks taken aback by the sparkle Mark’s eyes have. 

»»»

The train ride back is loud, and Johnny learns that Mark hasn’t changed at all. He’s still loud and annoying. He smiles more than once, due to his brothers antics. 

When they finally arrive at Johnny's apartment, he’s surprised to see Jaehyun and Taeyong. 

"Doyoung called me and told me what happened with Mark, so we came." Jaehyun explains. 

"Why didn’t you call me? I could have take the day off to drive you to the Hospital." Taeyong asks and walks over to Johnny. His eyes widen when he sees Mark standing behind Johnny. "Wait, Mark’s here? Your parents will kill you if they find out." 

"They think I'm on vacation with Renjun," Mark comments and walks into the apartment. 

"Can a brat like you even survive in an apartment like Johnny's?" Jaehyun aks, grinning and hugging Mark. 

"You’ve grown so much." Taeyong comments, and looks Mark up and down. 

"I'm a big boy now," Mark replies, forcing a laugh out of Renjun, who’d gone unnoticed until then. His laughter wouldn’t stop, even when tears started to form in his eyes.

"Shut up Jun," Mark whined and threw a pillow at his friend. 

»»»

It’s after eight pm when Kun puts the food on the table. His friends and brother are sitting around the table, ready to eat. 

"I signed the contract from the notary today. Our parents lost the last trial, so I signed before they open a new case." Johnny says to Mark, and watches his eyes widen in surprise.

"We need to find someone who will take it over until you finish college," Johnny adds while he watches Kun put food on his plate. 

Mark brows furrowed. "What? I thought you’d take it over after you finished college next semester. Your major is business, with a specialty in media. You’re perfect for it. I don’t even want to work in the company."

"I'm not good enough to take over the company. No one would take me seriously after what happened with our parents either." Johnny's voice is barely a whisper. He looks at his brother, expression unsure. 

Mark wants to say something but he’s not sure what he could say. He doesn’t want to work in for the company, and he knows that it’s been a dream of his brothers to work there since they were children. Kun steps in and saves him. He lays his hand on Johnny's thigh, and squeezes. 

“They have to respect you no matter what. You’ll be their boss, and I think you will be a good one too. I’ve seen your works and I’ve seen your tests. Johnny Seo, you are an amazing person, and all those people at the company would be happy to work with someone like you." Kuns voice is soft and genuine. 

Maybe Kun is right, Johnny thinks. Maybe he will do a great job. No, he corrects himself. He will do a great job as long as he has Kun by his side.

»»»

The cold October breeze blows around Johnny’s body, cold wind hits his face and hands and they freeze for a moment, before they get used to the feeling. 

It’s past midday and the streets are full of people. He walks down the street until he’s standing in front of the university. He leans against the stone wall and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He checks his emails and loses track of the time, but hot soft lips pull him back to reality. 

It’s a short peck, Kun is standing in front if him with a big smile and a red nose. He’s wearing a beige button up and brown sweater vest.

"Where’s your jacket?" Johnny askes. 

"Forgot it at home," Kun answers and rubs his hands together. Johnny sighs, and drapes his jacket around Kun’s smaller body. 

"Out of all days, it’s the day when I decided to travel by train." Johnny says, and takes Kuns hand in his own. 

Kun smiles and whispers a short sorry, before he twines their fingers together.


End file.
